Warmongering (Civ5)
Warmongering is an in-game term used to denote general aggression towards other civilizations, such as excessive waging of wars and capture of cities. It can have dramatic effects on diplomatic relations with AI-controlled leaders. Different leaders have different thresholds of tolerance for warmongers. In vanilla Civilization V and Gods & Kings, you will take a diplomacy penalty with the description "They believe you are a warmongering menace to the world!" if you exceed a given leader's threshold of tolerance, whereas the diplomacy drop-down menu in Brave New World has four gradients to indicate the level of anger at warmongers and more intricate math behind them. Credits go to Putmalk, who originally covered this topic in a thread on Reddit.http://www.reddit.com/r/civ/comments/1nudz9/warmongering_calculations_updated_for_beta_patch/ Warmonger Amount Warmonger Amount is the raw point value that determines the AI leaders' level of anger at an act of aggression. The underlying math works as follows: City Capture: (1000 * est_num_cities) / (actual_num_cities * victim_num_cities) Declaration of War: 250 Denunciation: 35 *'est_num_cities' is a static value that is dependent on the size of the map. It is set to 13 for Duel maps, 26 for Tiny maps, 39 for Small maps, 52 for Standard maps, 80 for Large maps, and 132 for Huge maps. *'actual_num_cities' is the total number of cities (including city-states) that exist anywhere on the map. *'victim_num_cities' is the number of cities a civilization controls before one of them is captured. Essentially, the larger the map, the fewer cities there are on it, and the fewer cities a given civ owns, the greater your Warmonger Amount will be if you capture one of that civ's cities. Your Warmonger Amount is applied to every civ that you've met. Capturing a city-state will earn you half the Warmonger Amount with other civs, as will capturing the city of a civ with which they are at war. These points are applied only if you capture a city that was not founded by you, so you will not earn any warmonger points by recapturing one of your cities from another civ, accepting a city as part of a trade, or gaining control of a city-state with Maria Theresa's Diplomatic Marriage or a Merchant of Venice. A patch released on 27 October 2014 makes gains in Warmonger Amount dependent on the era of play.http://steamcommunity.com/games/CivilizationV/announcements/detail/237889527460399289 You will gain 50% of the normal number of warmonger points during the Ancient Era, 60% during the Classical Era, 70% during the Medieval Era, 80% during the Renaissance Era, 90% during the Industrial Era, and the full Warmonger Amount thereafter. Your Warmonger Amount decays at the rate of 5 points per turn. Warmonger Score Warmonger Score is attained by adjusting the Warmonger Amount for each leader's personality. It is calculated by multiplying the Warmonger Amount by each leader's WarmongerHate (represented by the "Hate Warmongers" rating in the AI trait tables on the leader pages) and dividing the result by 100. Logically, capturing a city will earn you a higher Warmonger Score with leaders who have a greater hatred of warmongers. Your Warmonger Score is tracked separately for each leader. It is the basis for your threat value, which determines when the other leaders will plan wars against you or make proposals to the World Congress that are meant to handicap you. As mentioned above, there are four gradients of threat value, which begin when your Warmonger Score reaches or exceeds 20. These are outlined in the table below. These values are updated each turn. You can check them at any time by enabling logging (and AI logging) in config.ini through opening the MyDocuments/Civ 5/Logs folder. Liberating Cities If you just can't wait for your warmonger points to decay, you can reduce your Warmonger Score by liberating cities or city-states that have been captured by other civilizations. Doing so will apply the calculations above in reverse and earn you a negative Warmonger Amount, which will be subtracted from your Warmonger Score with each civ. Even if you're pursuing a domination victory, liberating the occasional city from its captors is a good way to prevent yourself from being seen as a warmongering menace to the world. References Category:Game concepts (Civ5)